1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrally controlled voice synthesizer, and more particularly to one which mangages the memory therein in a centralized manner thus optimizing the finite memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A voice synthesizer is a device which is used to duplicate voice including melody and/or speech and emits the voice duplication from a speaker connected thereto. Normally the voice duplication emitted from the synthesizer is composed of a plurality of "sections" each of which comprises a plurality of "words". FIG. 5 illustrates a plurality of words as labeled WORD(1), WORD(2), . . . , WORD(N). Each word comprises a plurality of data bits. For example, WORD(1) comprises a plurality of data bits such as DATA(1), DATA(2), . . . , DATA(K1). Each word is deemed as a small unit of a voice and may be one or several syllables of a voice. FIG. 6 illustrates a conventional voice synthesizer which comprises a voice-controlled circuit 90 connected to a voice memory 91, an address memory 92, a control memory 93, a timing circuit 94, a decoder 95, and an input circuit 96. The voice memory 91 has its output connected to a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter 97 which is connected to a speaker 98. A code selection circuit 99 is connected between the input circuit 96 and the decoder 95. The voice memory 91 stores voice data. The address memory 92 stores a beginning address and an end address for each word. The control memory 93 stores silent data and a terminating signal for each "section" of the voice. The code selection circuit 99 is used to deal with input/output signals. From the above, it is understood that the control data and voice data are dispersedly stored in the code selection circuit 99, the address memory 92, the control memory 93, and the voice memory 91. This dispersed arrangement of the memories 91, 92, and 93 results in complicated wiring and software programming thus increasing inconvenience and cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional voice synthesizer.